Nuestro Amor es mas fuerte que el engaño!
by Vainilla-Vampire
Summary: Danny al fin se decide a confesarle a Sam sus sentimientos, pero ella, sin decir nada se va de Amithy Park... Despues de un tiempo regresa, a Danny le alegra pero... mal summary... DxS!
1. Primer capitulo Primera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no son mios (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenecen a la mente maestra hermosa Butch Hartman

Capitulo 1: Me voy...

Era un dia llovioso, una escena linda para unos y desastroza para otros. Ahora todos los dias estaban asi en Amithy Park... Y en el pequeño

restaurante de comida rapida "Nasty Burger" se encontraban 2 amigos de 14 años (una edad muy bonita), como casi todos los dias...

- Oye Tuck ¿que opinas?- menciono el Ojiazul con un poco de frustracion en su tono de voz

-Pues opino que ... Deberiamos comer la ¡¡Hamburguesa cuádruple!!- contesto el moreno con una emocion incomparable

- ¡¡TUCKER!!- Grito histerico Danny

-Hay... Danny relajate..- dijo Tucker con cara de miedo

- Ya Tucker ¡¡dime!!-dijo ya desesperado

Tucker lo miro a los ojos y le sonrio despues agrego...

-Danny, je sabia que algun dia te ibas a dar cuenta...-

-Tuck...(sonrio)-

-Mira diselo, estara tan emocionada de que ledigas que al fin la quieres que quedara en ¡¡shock!! jejeje- dijo tratando de quitar un poco la tension de ese tema... aunque sabia que su amiga si iba quedar en shock...

- Se lo dire Tuck, ya lo veras... Le dire que he estado completamente enamorado de ella-

-No eres el unico...-

-¡¡QUE??-

- Jeje solo bromeaba viejo ya veras que Sam te correspondera de la misma forma o mejor...-

Decia eso porque era la verdad siempre ella habia estado enamorada de el ojiazul y siempre sufria cuando estaba con Paulina o con Valerie.

-Bien, no esperare mas... mañana mismo se lo dire- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse el rostro de la chica.

Todo iba bien, pero nadie contaba con que una chica estaba escuchando atenta toda su conversacion y no estaba nada conforme con que Danny fuera a decirle eso a la "inadaptada" como le llamaba ella y otros de su escuela.

Era ella, Valerie, que no iba a permitir que nuestra chica gotica se quedara con Danny... con su Danny.

-¡¡Maldita Samantha!!... ¿¿por que??- dijo con odio en su tono de voz

pero no iba permitir que es se quedara asi antes muerta, asi que agrego...

-¡¡Hare todo lo posible para que no esten juntos!!... ¡¡LO PROMETO!!-

Dijo con todo el dolor y odio que habia en ella, normalmente no era asi pero se trataba de el Danny ... el unico al que ella habia querido y ahora queria... no se iba a quedar asi...

Mientras tanto algo muy malo ocurria en la residencia Manson, despues de una noticia verdadera mala...

La chica ojivioleta se encontraba en su cuarto y no paraba de llorar, no arreglaria nada con eso pero no lo podia evitar...

-¿¿Por que a mi??- pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos queria correr, patalear , lamentarse y hasta morir...

-Odio esto... ¡¡no!!.- grito frustrada y cansada de tanto llorar pero sus ojos no respondian las ordenes de ella... y no cesaban de derramar lagrimas... recordó esa noticia la mas triste de su vida...

:Flash Back:

Tres personas llegaron al hospital, se trataba de Sam, Jeremy y Pamela Manson,

Llegaron a ver los resultados de esos estudios que le había realizado a Sam, gracias a que se había sentido muy mal los días anteriores…

Entraron a una habitación y enseguida el doctor los atendió y comenzó a observar los estudios.

Al momento de verlos su rostro mostró que algo andaba mal… y comenzó a hablar…

-Señores Manson me temo que no les gustara para nada la noticia que tengo que darles…-dijo muy temeroso

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Jeremy muy tenso.

-Su hija… Samantha… tiene cáncer…-dijo con mucha tristeza el doctor

Al momento de escuchar esas palabra Pamela y Jeremy no lo podían creer su... Hija…su niña, tenía una enfermedad destrozante y no querían que ella sufriera nada de eso…

Sam por su parte quedo en shock… pensó que su vida acabaría en ese momento… y también pensó en sus padres que ahora estaban destrozados.

- ¡¡COMO!!- Jeremy no pensó y grito furioso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-escúcheme… -pidió el doctor –Se que es una noticia muy mala… pero tengo que explicarles todo lo que pueden hacer, para que ella este bien…- agrego

-¿Qué tipo de…cáncer es..?- pregunto Pamela con la voz temblorosa a causa de las

Lagrimas…

-Cáncer de estomago… en su primera fase- contesto el doctor – Puede tratarse con antibiótico al principio, pero me temo que tienen que haber quimioterapias…-

-No… ¡¡NO!!- Grito Jeremy a causa de la impotencia…

Sam seguía en shock... No paraba de llorar y tampoco sus papás pero la noticia era tan devastadora que no podía creerlo.

El doctor comunico lo que tenían que hacer … les explico paso por paso todo lo que conllevaba, pero para Sam esas palabras no las escuchaba hasta llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y entro a su cuarto para poder estar sola y desahogarse por todo lo que habian dicho…

:Fin del Flash Back:

Seguía mal…, pensó en todo lo que le pasaría no podía aceptarlo, sus padres ¿Qué harían si ella muriera?.., pero no queria pensarlo, ella le tenia miedo a morir, pero tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de sus padres, familia, amigos , pero mas por ella, no queria dejarse vencer…

De pronto se le vino a la mente el rostro del ojiazul… y no pudo mas y lloro y lloro hasta que ella misma se canso y se quedo dormida.

Después pensaria en que hacer con todo mientras necesitaba mucho un descanso…

N/A: El capitulo esta muy triste... pero conforme pase el tiempo Sam Saldra adelante!!

espero les guste!!

luego pongo la segunda parte de este capi!!

Sayo!!


	2. Primer capitulo Segunda parte

**Capitulo 1 "Me voy" (2º PARTE)**

_No había dejado de pensar en lo hablado esa tarde con su mejor amigo… de hecho no dejaba de pensar en ella. Solo esperaba que amaneciera para verla, para decirle lo que tanto había esperado, declararle sus sentimientos… La amaba de verdad lo hacia…  
Pero, y si ella no correspondía… tan solo pensarlo lo entristecía que su amor no fuera el mismo… eso no le gustaría…Para nada…_

_Así que seguía el… con una única imagen en su mente y su corazón… una linda ojivioleta que sonreía para el únicamente para el… Daniel Fenton o como le decía ella… Danny…_

_………………………._

_Mientras tanto en su habitación Sam se encontraba durmiendo, en sus ojos estaba el rastro de las lagrimas… sufría, sufría mucho a causa de la noticia de su enfermedad… pero su sufrimiento no era por lo que le causaría a ella si no la verdadera causa era que tenia miedo por su familia su padre y madre que habían resentido tanto esa noticia… también por las personas que ella valoraba y quería, entre ellas Danny…_

_En su puerta se escucho un golpe… despertó y resulto que eran sus padres Pamela y Jeremy que trataban de conversar… Accedió a esto y los hizo pasar…_

_- Samantha hija… Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante…- Comenzó Pamela  
- ¿Que es lo que pasa mamà?-  
- Hija tómalo con calma… - Comento Jeremy  
- Me están asustando, Por favor díganme ya…-  
- Nos iremos a Italia… -  
- ¿Como?- Pregunto Sam muy sorprendida  
- Hija de verdad tenemos que hacerlo… me he enterado de que ahí hay un medico especialista en estos casos… no podemos dejar que tu enfermedad se agrave Samantha-  
- Nos hemos contactado con el, cariño… Nos iremos en cuanto tu te sientas cómoda pero es definitivo no hay mucho tiempo de escoger…-_

_No se sentía bien con esa decisión que habían tomado… de verdad tenia que irse…  
Pero ¿Cómo dejar atrás toda su vida ahí?... Le dolía pensarlo, pero, necesitaba seguir a sus padres en lo que fuera necesario y decirles que se sentía bien con sus decisiones aunque nunca había sido así y ahora menos… No quería alejarse de ahí… De verdad no quería… Pero ahora debía tomar un poco de madurez y ser fuerte con eso… Así que mientra mas rápido pasar todo seria mejor… y se sentiría mejor… Físicamente y en todos los sentidos…_

_-Lo Hare… no se preocupen nos vamos lo mas pronto posible… me siento bien…-  
Mentía en lo de "me siento bien" pero tal vez después lo haría y todo seria mas fácil…  
- Si hija … entonces nos iremos mañana…-_

_Ahora todo estaba dicho eso pasaría y ya … no había nada que cambiar…  
……………………………………_

_Era un día soleado… perfecto diría Danny…  
-Hoy es el día… por fin podré decirle todo lo que siento…  
Observaba a lo lejos esperándola… solo a ella…  
Pasaban los minutos y ella no llegaba ¿que era lo que ocurría? ella no llegaba tarde nunca…  
La campana de la escuela sonaba entonces algo en su interior le dijo que la buscara,  
Tal vez algo malo le ocurría… así que solo siguió lo que decían sus pies y corrió hacia su hogar…_

_………………………........._

_Sam salía en ese momento de su casa… era la hora tenia que irse de ahí tenia que curarse y todo… todo regresaría a la normalidad…_

_Miro todo el paisaje antes de subirse en el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto…  
De pronto, vio a un ojiazul que corría desde lejos… su corazón de pronto se paralizo…  
Era lo único que le dolía dejar… ¿Pero que hacia ahí?...  
Se quedo quieta el la acera…_

_-Sam… - dijo con la voz entrecortad por el esfuerzo de correr tanto  
-Danny… pero, ¿Que haces aquí? –  
-Tengo que decirte algo-  
Miro a su alrededor y se percato de que Sam tenia una maleta en sus manos…_

_-¿Te vas?- Pregunto el  
-Dan… Danny… -  
-Sam … -  
-Me voy… lo siento… tengo que hacerlo…-  
-Pero ¿Por qué?-  
-No puedo decirlo… tengo que mudarme…-  
-No puedes irte así… ¡No puedes! ¿Cómo Que te mudaras?  
-Me iré Danny… me iré a Italia pero no creo que te interese…-_

_¿Como que no le interesaba? Como era capaz de decir eso… cuando el la amaba tanto  
Ella trato de hacerlo un lado para subir el coche… Pero Danny la detuvo tomándola del brazo…_

_-¿Cómo… dices? –  
-Danny Déjame…-  
-Como puedes pensar eso…-  
-Danny…-  
-Yo… yo… estuve esperando tanto tiempo…-  
-¿Que te pasa?-  
-Te amo Sam… Te amo como no tienes idea…-_

_En ese momento todo se paralizo… en ese instante… ¿Que era lo que acababa de decirle?... Irónico parecía… ella siempre lo había amado y el era el que se lo decía…  
Se sonrojo… pero… no podía dejar llevarse por ese aliento que la embriagaba…  
Cada vez el se acercaba mas… buscaba su boca… quería adueñarse de sus labios…  
Pero… de repente todo se hizo negro y la fantasía termino… Tenia que acabar con eso si no seria mas difícil a cada momento…_

_-No… No qui…ero…- Apenas y pudo mencionar las palabras… pero ella tenia que acabar eso…  
-Pero…-  
-Te he dicho que no quiero…-  
-Sam… ¿no lo entiendes?... Te amo…-  
-No lo hagas Danny… si no será mas difícil para ti –  
-Te necesito… -  
-Yo no… entiende ¡yo no! No te amo…-  
-Sam…-  
-¿Como piensas que me enamoraría de ti…? ¡¿Cómo?!_

_Intento irse de nuevo… quería desaparecer y dejarlo para no llorar…  
El la tomo de nuevo por el brazo…_

_-Suéltame… No tengo nada que hacer aquí… Me voy…_

_En ese momento desaparecieron sus fuerzas y la soltó… mientras ella soltó una pequeña y frágil lagrima… y subió al auto…_

_Su mirada no dejaba de observar ese auto… y su mente no dejaba de recordar ese momento…_

_Consternada… solo podía llorar…  
- Lo siento… Lo siento… Pero, Me Voy....-_

**n/a: Disculpen por tanta tardanza pero no habia tenido tiempo de nada -.-**

**esta es la segunda parte de el primer episodio**

**lean y opinen please! Dejen sus reviews ^^**


End file.
